Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{3t} \times \dfrac{7t}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 7t } { 3t \times 7}$ $n = \dfrac{42t}{21t}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{2}{1}$